Forum:Powerline pages?
In an effort to keep this wiki somwhat organized, I've been perusing the list, and most entries there have one-word titles and seem to belong to the "First Edition - Powerline" system. Most all were created by an unknown user, so I don't have them to ask, so I'm asking the group: Does anyone know what Powerline is, and if those should be brought into the fold by being categorized into an existing group, or if they should be deleted since they're not part of an existing group and not linked to by any other pages? The user(s) who originally created those pages seem to have not been logged in, so if you have any information about what system these are, please step forward by adding to this comment, or commenting on my User talk:MidnightLightning page. --MidnightLightning 16:19, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :I have categorized all the 103 "Powerline" articles into the Category: Powerline, and made an index for them, so they stop cluttering up the Orphaned pages list (which drops the number of orphaned articles to 16; a much more manageable number). :So now, take a look at the Orphaned pages list from time to time to see if any of your pages have ended up there. If so, odds are forgot to put a link to them from the CR index pages, or have an incorrectly formatted link there. Articles that have been categorized or have links from them to other places are still considered orphans unless some article links to them directly. :--MidnightLightning 19:43, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::I've never played the game, nor do I own it, but all the "Powerline" entries look like they are Mutants and Masterminds characters. I've looked through the M&M rulebook several times, and I'm almost sure these entries are for that game. Also, it makes sense because these entries mention "First Edition," and M&M is now in its 2nd edition. -- ACodispo 23:04, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ---- Well, it looks like the Mutants and Masterminds comment is the best we're going to get, and at this point all the "Powerline" pages are corralled with their own Category and index, so can safely just stay out of everyone's way and not clutter up the various Orphaned lists. And if anyone devoted to M&M wants to do more with them, you're welcome to, as I'm not familar with that system. --MidnightLightning 18:35, 21 June 2006 (UTC) -- :I'd say with a high degree of certainty that the Powerline characters are definitely M&M 1st edition characters, I would assume Powerline is a specific campaign/world. Personally I would be somewhat dubious of their actual usefulness, being from the previous edition, as the portion of M&M Players still using 1st edition rules seems negligible. If you all want to keep them for any reason, the only way to usefully sort them is by their PL (roughly equivalent of level or CR in standard d20 games) any other concepts such as race are meaningless, it's all just descriptors. --Uriel Oct. 23 2009, 20:47:29 UTC -- 20:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC)